


Cuando menos te lo esperas

by HistoryISculture



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Adrián Toomes se acaba de enterar que su hija es la hija de Tony Stark
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Adrian Toomes, Peter Parker & Adrian Toomes, Quentin Beck & Adrian Toomes, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Cuando menos te lo esperas

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

El maldito Tony Stark había vuelto a destrozar su vida. Adrián Toomes nunca imaginó que pudiera odiar tanto a un hombre. Pero, tras un accidente en el que Elizabeth había resultado herida, había descubierto que ella no era su hija. Doris, le había confesado que hace años había mantenido una aventura con Tony Stark, fue sólo una noche, pero de ahí nació Elizabeth.

Adrián Toomes había estado criando a la hija del que consideraba su mayor enemigo, porque si bien El Buitre era el enemigo de Spiderman, Tony Stark le había destrozado la vida y él había estado sacrificándose por Elizabeth, para que pudiera asistir a un buen colegio y no le faltase nada.

Doris y él habían discutido y por el bien de Elizabeth, había sido él el que se había marchado de la casa que él había pagado con el fruto de su trabajo.

Quentin, siempre dispuesto a escuchar, le había ofrecido quedarse en su casa, para que así no tuviera que pasar la noche en su laboratorio. Por alguna extraña razón, tanto Parker como él recurrían a Beck cuando sucedía algo en sus vidas y necesitaban consejo. Pero Beck les daba consuelo, no les juzgaba y daba buenos consejos, además de que les escuchaba con atención. Probablemente sea el mejor terapeuta y amigo que haya tenido Adrián, pero eso se debía principalmente a que Mysterio era un excelente actor.

Elizabeth había roto con Parker hacía meses y había empezado a salir con Harry Osborn. Adrián quería reírse, porque sin que su hija lo supiera, estaba saliendo con el hijo del Duende Verde, el mayor psicópata de los enemigos de Spiderman. Sentía lástima por Parker, el chico le caía bien, a pesar de las veces que se habían enfrentado a lo largo de los años.

Adrián jamás podría enfadarse con Liz, la había visto crecer y había cuidado de ella todos estos años. Sentimientos como esos y el profundo honor a su familia, no se desvanecía de la noche a la mañana. Sentado en el salón con Beck, habían decidido ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-escuchó murmurar a Beck. Adrián preparó su pistola, no esperaban visitas.

\- Liz me llamó, aún nos mantenemos en contacto.-respondió la inconfundible voz de Parker.-Dijo que no sabía a dónde podía haber ido su padre, asique vine a pedirte ayuda para encontrarlo, pero veo que está aquí. ¡Hola, señor Toomes!

El chico era una verdadera molestia. Aparecía cuando menos lo esperabas, cuando querías estar solo y aislarte del mundo, te agobiaba con su incansable y carismática compañía y da igual lo mal que estuvieras o lo mal que fueras, Parker siempre estaba ahí, contigo, acompañándote en cada situación.

\- Esto no es un asunto de Spiderman, chico.-dijo Adrián.-No estoy causando problemas, sólo quiero estar solo.

\- Sé todo eso.-respondió Parker, sentándose junto a él. Al parecer el niño no era muy bueno en captar indirectas.-¿Tienes algo de beber? Puede que ya sea legalmente adulto, pero no me gusta la bebida, nubla la mente y el juicio y alguien tiene que ser sensato esta noche.

\- ¿Qué quieres Pete?-ofreció Beck.-Sólo tengo agua.

\- Tomaré eso, gracias, Quentin.-respondió Peter alegremente. Cuando Beck se marchó, Peter miró a Toomes. Por alguna extraña razón, Toomes se sintió evaluado, aunque en la mirada de Parker no había lástima, Toomes no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez, Parker sí sentía lástima por él, por esa razón estaba allí.-Sé que probablemente no quiera escucharlo, señor Toomes, pero el señor Stark verdaderamente ha cambiado y ya no hace esas cosas. Ahora está casado con Pepper, por lo que los hombres pueden dejar de temer por sus esposas e hijas.

El intento de la broma de Parker sería gracioso si fuera en otras circunstancias o con alguien más, pero lo cierto es que Adrián no estaba sólo enfadado con Stark. Para que haya una infidelidad tenían que participar las dos personas. Doris había participado voluntariamente, porque si Adrián sabía algo de Stark era que le gustaban las mujeres dispuestas. Y Doris, al igual que todas las mujeres en Nueva York, sentía atracción hacia Stark. Lo peor había sido cuando Doris había afirmado que se había acostado con Stark en su luna de miel. De recién casados y ya le había engañado. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle esto? Antes del matrimonio, no habría ningún problema, pero Adrián valoraba el matrimonio. Según sus valores, era mucho más que un contrato entre dos partes, el matrimonio era el vínculo que fortalecía la unión de dos personas. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien si ya de por sí no es sincero contigo? ¿En todos estos años no pudo habérselo dicho? ¿Era por eso por lo que Doris adoraba a Iron Man, siendo su superhéroe favorito? ¿Por qué recordaba la noche de pasión que habían tenido? Y lo peor era que probablemente Stark ni siquiera se acordase de todas las hijas que podría tener por ahí, ni de todos los matrimonios que había disuelto. Ya le había pedido el divorcio a Doris y por mucho que le doliera verla llorar, en el fondo, sabía que era lo mejor para él. Ya no podía confiar en Doris, aunque seguiría siendo parte de la vida de Elizabeth, porque aunque no fuera su hija biológica, todavía la consideraba su hija y la relación que tenía con Osborn la iba a vigilar muy de cerca.

En cierta forma, estaba agradecido por la presencia de Parker, el chico le ofrecía algo de compañía y consuelo. Quizá sea por eso que se tomaba las batallas entre el Buitre y Spiderman como un juego, un rival que tenía que superar y no un enemigo al que matar. Porque, quizá fuera la inocencia y juventud de Parker, o que había sido cercano a su hija, pero Parker se preocupaba por sus villanos. Con Beck y Parker, la noche no fue tan deprimente como lo había imaginado. Sabía que Quentin le pararía si intentaba beber más de la cuenta y con Parker allí, tenía que moderarse bastante porque tenía que tener cuidado de lo que podía contar. Pero no estaba preocupado, sabía que esos dos no dejarían que le sucediera nada.

\- ¿Sabe? Probablemente sea una mala idea, pero he hablado con mi tía May. Le recuerda de las reuniones del colegio. Dejó una buena impresión en ella, señor Toomes. Dice que puede quedarse con nosotros en el cuarto de invitados, por el tiempo que quiera.

\- ¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso?-preguntó Adrián mirando a Parker fijamente.-¿No crees que sería extraño que tu enemigo viva contigo?

\- Oh, no. En realidad dejé de considerarlo extraño dado todas las veces que Octopus ha visitado a mi tía. Ella está encantada, aunque sabe que es un supervillano, dice que es encantador y todo un caballero. En realidad creo que sería una buena idea que viviera con nosotros, señor Toomes, no se ofenda, pero usted es un hombre de familia y nunca la haría daño. De hecho tiene mi aprobación si se va a casar con ella, prefiero que sea usted y no Otto.

Adrián miró fijamente a Parker, Beck se reía a carcajadas y Parker parecía avergonzado. ¿Cuánto habría bebido? Miró a Beck, esperando una explicación.

\- Es real, amigo.-dijo Quentin.-Tendré que informar a Otto que tiene competencia, para que se esmere más en cortejar a la dama, aunque ya tienes la aprobación de su sobrino, algo estarás haciendo bien.

\- Mi tía también dice que puede irla a visitarla cuando quieras, señor Beck.-dijo Parker.-Y que lleves el traje. Hace tiempo que quería cenar con Mysterio.

Quentin Beck estaba extrañamente sonrojado y por primera vez en lo que Adrián le conocía, se había quedado callado.


End file.
